1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to printed circuit board (PCB) assemblies, and particularly to a PCB assembly having a retention module and a back plate for fixing the retention module.
2. Prior Art
Developments in computer chip technology have given computers central processing units (CPUs) with more functions and faster processing speeds. Correspondingly, modern CPUs generate copious amounts of heat. Excessive heat can adversely affect operation of the computer system, and cause the system to become unstable. Therefore, a thermal module is widely used to remove heat from a CPU of a computer.
Referring to FIGS. 4-5, a conventional electronic device assembly includes a PCB 1, a CPU 2, a thermal module 3, a back plate 4, and a plurality of bolts 5 and nuts 6. The CPU 2 is mounted on the PCB 1, and the thermal module 3 is placed in thermal contact with the CPU 2. The back plate 4 is attached to an underside of the PCB 1, to reduce deformation of the PCB 1. The bolts 5 are respectively extended through the thermal module 3, the PCB 1 and the back plate 4, and respectively threadedly engaged with the nuts 6. The electronic device assembly is thus fixed together.
However, it is unduly troublesome and time-consuming to attach the thermal module 3 to the PCB 1 with the bolts 5 and nuts 6.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a printed circuit board assembly having a retention module for readily receiving a thermal module therein, and having a back plate readily fixing the retention module to a PCB.
To achieve the above-mentioned object, a printed circuit board assembly includes a printed circuit board, a retention module mounted on the printed circuit board, and a back plate attached to an underside of the printed circuit board opposite the retention module. The printed circuit board defines a plurality of through holes. The retention module defines a plurality of countersunk holes therein, corresponding to the through holes of the printed circuit board. The back plate includes a base, and a plurality of latching posts extending upwardly from the base. The latching posts extend through the through holes of the printed circuit board and engage in the countersunk holes of the retention module, thereby fixing the retention module to the printed circuit board. A plurality of fasteners engages in the latching posts, thereby facilitating resilient engagement of the latching posts in the countersunk holes of the retention module.